Harry Potter and the Last Time Turner
by DRooDigger
Summary: Very loosely based on Team StarKid's A Very Potter Sequel except serious; this is not a parody! This is what I think an 8th Harry Potter book should be like. Rated T for dark themes, romance, violence, and mild language. Cover image credit: etsystatic (found via Google Images)
1. Backup Plan

Harry Potter and the Last Time Turner

A fan fiction by: DRooDigger

Based on the stories by: J.K. Rowling

NOTE: I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF THE CHARACTERS AND PLACES IN THIS STORY. ALL CREDIT FOR ANY AND ALL CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS STORY THAT WAS USED IN THE HARRY POTTER NOVELS BY J.K. ROWLING IS NOT MY PROPERTY, NOR DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF IT OR ANY CREDIT FOR ITS CREATION. THIS STORY, CREATED USING THE CHARACTERS FROM MS. ROWLING'S BOOKS AND BASED IN THE WORLD FROM THOSE BOOKS IS PURELY FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF THE FANS OF THOSE NOVELS. NO PAYMENT WAS RECEIVED FOR ITS CREATION.

Chapter One: Backup Plan

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of his large manor home. It was the middle of the night, and a thunderstorm was raging outside. He was slowly twirling a slender object between his fingers. It was as white as bone; in fact, its handle looked as if it actually were carved from bone. "Yew and phoenix feather…. Thirteen and a half inches…." Lucius repeated for the umpteenth time under his breath. Perhaps it was just him, but Lucius thought he could actually feel the evil radiating from the wand of the Dark Lord. Maybe it was just that he knew the horrible things that the wand had done over the years. But still…. No matter how much the wand frightened him, he knew he had to keep it. It was the only way….

Suddenly the clock chimed…. "Midnight…." Lucius said. "It's time." It was one year ago to the day that Harry Potter had slain the Dark Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius, who'd fled soon afterwards with his family, heard from the other Death Eaters what they'd done to the body. They buried it in a remote location that very night and placed his wand on top of his grave. However, Lucius Malfoy knew it was far from over. He went to the grave and retrieved the wand and began to put the Dark Lord's "insurance policy" into place. Soon after the Dark Lord had been resurrected in the graveyard, he had made a request of Lucius.

"Go to the Ministry," Voldemort had said. "They trust you there. Go there, and at the first opportunity, steal a Time Turner. If, somehow, my master plan for immortality fails in the end and I am…. Killed…. Use the Time Turner to go back to the time I was resurrected and assist me in assuring the death of Harry Potter." Lucius had agreed. After all, who was he to defy the Dark Lord? Besides, he was guaranteed to triumph over Harry Potter. After all, he was only a teenager, and the Dark Lord was a skilled wizard with plenty of experience and knowledge. But he was wrong. The Dark Lord had failed. And now, with the Dark Lord's own wand in hand to prove he was who he said he was, he was about to go four years into the past to save the Dark Lord from defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. If it worked out as planned, Harry Potter would die in the graveyard in Little Hangleton on the night of the Dark Lord's resurrection. They would take the Portkey back to the castle instead of Harry Potter, and the Battle of Hogwarts would take place three years early, but this time, the Dark Lord would prevail. He would be immortal, and all that would stand in his way during the battle would be a very mortal Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy, as loyal as he was, was cunning. He didn't trust the Dark Lord to actually go through with his plan the way he had planned it before. He figured that as soon as he presented himself to the Dark Lord and explained the flaws in his plans and how to properly kill Harry Potter, he would simply kill him and steal the Time Turner for his own. It was the last Time Turner in the entire world, for at the Battle of the Ministry, the Ministry of Magic's entire supply of Time Turners was destroyed. So, if the Dark Lord failed again, he couldn't fix his mistake without the Time Turner. He knew about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and became fascinated with them. He studied the process of making Horcruxes, and then he prepared to turn the last Time Turner into a Horcrux of his own. For the Dark Lord would then have to destroy the only way to correct his mistakes in order to kill Lucius. Lucius would be immortal, and the Dark Lord would be unwilling to destroy the last Time Turner in all of existence to kill him. There was one problem though….

Suddenly, Lucius' wife, Narcissa, walked into the room. "Lucius?" she said. "Why aren't you in bed?" Lucius spun his chair around slowly.

"Narcissa…." Lucius said slowly. "Darling. Sit down." He extended his arm toward the couch next to the armchair. Narcissa silently walked toward the couch and sat down.

"What is troubling you, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa looked at the clock and gave a quick gasp. "It's been a year…." She whispered.

"You know, Narcissa, I served the Dark Lord for a long time, but ironically, I was one of the only Death Eaters who never committed murder…. Not even once," said Lucius. "My soul is whole, Narcissa. Unscathed. This is a problem, given what I am about to do."

"Lucius…."

"I'm sorry, Narcissa," Lucius said. He stood slowly. His face was illuminated by the fire from the fireplace. He looked at Narcissa coldly. "If I'm going to split my soul, the murder has to be meaningful…." He pointed the Dark Lord's wand at her.

"Lucius, no!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

A flash of brilliant green light erupted from the wand at the same time as a clap of thunder sounded outside. The bolt of light hit Narcissa right over the heart. A single tear flowed from her eye as light fled from it.


	2. The Interrogation

Chapter Two: The Interrogation

"Ginny, what are you saying?" said Harry.

"I'm saying, I love you Harry, and you know that…."Ginny said. "I just need some time before I go off and get married. Harry…. I'm only seventeen and you're only eighteen. We have plenty of time to think about marriage in the future. There's no war going on anymore, Harry. There's no need to rush like Remus and Tonks did. I'm sorry Harry, but the answer is no…. but only for now." She then leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss. She then stood up and walked away. Harry was disappointed, but he had to admit, she had a point. There was no need to rush into marriage. She deserved a chance to establish a career and make something of herself. And she honestly couldn't have done better than a direct invite from Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team herself, to become their new Chaser once she graduated. Harry on the other hand, was training to become an Auror under Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. "Kingsley!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. He realized he was late for his training. He took a pinch of Floo Powder out of his pocket, put it in the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and stepped into the grate. Harry shouted "Kingsley's office at the Ministry of Magic!" and he disappeared into the fireplace.

After a stomach churning trip through the Floo network, Harry appeared in the fireplace in Kingsley's office. "You're late, Potter," Kingsley said.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley, I was a little…. Preoccupied…."

"Save it Potter…. Training is cancelled for today. We have our hands full. We need you to go to Malfoy Manor immediately."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We have a murder case _and _a missing person's case on our hands," Kingsley said. "Narcissa Malfoy was murdered and Lucius Malfoy has disappeared. The way I see it, either Lucius Malfoy murdered Narcissa and ran for it, or someone broke into Malfoy Manor, killed Narcissa and kidnapped Lucius."

"And Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy recently moved out of his parent's home. He is living with his girlfriend, a Miss Astoria Greengrass. He has been notified of the incident, and he and Astoria are here right now being interrogated. They are suspects too."

"How was Narcissa killed?" Harry asked.

"Well, her body was unmarked, so we can assume it was Avada Kedavra,_"_ Kingsley said. "But we still need to investigate further. We can't jump to conclusions. It also could have been poison, or something of the sort." As if summoned by the very topic of their conversation, an Auror, Dawlish, Apparated into the room.

"Mister Shacklebolt," Dawlish said. "We have determined that the cause of death was indeed the Killing Curse."

"Well that solves that mystery," Kingsley said. "And what of Lucius?"

"Still no sign of him, sir," said Dawlish.

"Very well," Kingsley said. "Stay on the lookout for him, Dawlish. You too, Potter. You go back with Dawlish to Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, sir," both Harry and Dawlish said as they simultaneously disapparated without a word.

"Now…. To tend to Draco…." Kingsley said. He turned on the spot and disapparated to the room Draco and Astoria were being interrogated in.

"I know nothing, I tell you!" Draco said. "Let us go, _Weasley_!"

"Rubbish!" said Percy Weasley. "You know something, _Malfoy_, and you're going to tell me, no matter how long we have to sit here!"

"Weasley," said Kingsley.

"Oh- Excuse me, Minister! I didn't notice you." Percy said. "Neither of them are talking, sir."

"I'll handle this Weasley," said Kingsley. "Could you take Mr. Malfoy and step outside for a minute? I'd like a word with Ms. Greengrass. In private."

"Of course, sir. Malfoy, you come with me." Draco and Percy left the room wordlessly.

"You are Astoria Greengrass, am I correct?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Astoria said.

"You are sixteen years of age, and a Hogwarts dropout, am I correct?"

Astoria didn't answer.

"You were a Slytherin student at Hogwarts with all O's and E's, and yet you left school in your sixth year, after getting straight O's on your O.W.L.s, to live with Draco Malfoy. You aren't even of age yet, and yet you threw everything away for some boy."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't see what this has to do with the murder of Draco's mother. If you're just going to question me about my personal life, then I'm going to be leaving, Minister."

"It has nothing to do with it. I only need to interrogate Draco, Astoria, but as Minister for Magic, I want to offer you some advice. Go back to school. Complete your sixth year and go on to complete your seventh. Complete your N.E.W.T.s, and make something of yourself. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will understand. I don't want to see a good witch go to waste." Astoria looked at Kingsley coldly. She appeared to be teetering on the edge of speech when they suddenly heard a loud _bang _and saw a flash of red light from the other room. Kingsley quickly withdrew his wand from his robes just as Draco Malfoy came bursting back into the room with his wand pointed directly at Kingsley.

"_Expelliarmus_!" they both bellowed simultaneously. The jets of light collided in the air, creating a dazzling shower of red sparks in the middle of the room that somewhat resembled a Muggle firework.

"_Stupefy!" _ shouted Kingsley. The jet of red light hit Draco in the chest, sending him reeling back into the wall. He then collapsed, and dropped his wand. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" exclaimed Kingsley. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's too late," said Draco. "It's too late…. No one can stop him now. No one…. Not even the Aurors…. The deed is done…. And now _his _backup plan is almost in place." His face looked gaunt and pale. He didn't appear to be in his right mind anymore. He looked positively frightened by something they couldn't see. "Too late…." He repeated again. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Astoria looked petrified by what she had just witnessed. Then she let out a terrified scream.

"_Draco!_" she shrieked hysterically.

"I'll have someone take him to St. Mungo's," said Kingsley. "In the meantime, I'm going to Malfoy Manor. I don't know what Draco was talking about, but there's no doubt that something's gone horribly wrong." Suddenly, Percy staggered back into the room, apparently still recovering from Draco's Stunning spell.

"Minister…." He said, panting. "What happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy has fallen ill, Weasley, and I need you to escort him to St. Mungo's," said Kingsley.

"Yes, sir," Percy said.

"I'm coming with you," said Astoria.

"That's fine, Weasley, she can go with you as well. Now go." Wordlessly, Percy and Astoria picked Draco up by the armpits and dissaparated.

Kingsley then turned on the spot himself and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.


	3. The Investigation

Chapter Three: The Investigation

Harry, Dawlish, and most of the rest of the Auror department were in Malfoy Manor, looking for any evidence that may have pointed to what exactly had happened. This proved quite difficult, as there seemed to be no signs of a struggle. All there was left at the manor that evidenced that something had happened the previous night was the corpse of Narcissa Malfoy, whose life had been claimed by whom the Aurors largely believed was her own husband, Lucius Malfoy, and a few cinders left over from the fire in the fireplace, which whomever had murdered Narcissa didn't extinguish before they fled. Harry found Narcissa's wand in the pocket of her nightgown. A brilliant idea struck him. If she had fought back using her wand, or if her own wand had been used to kill her, her wand would remember it. Harry withdrew his own wand, put its tip to the tip of Narcissa's, and muttered "_Prior Incantato"_. A faint white light appeared between the two wands. "Hmmm," said Harry. "_Deletrius._" The light disappeared. The last spell that her wand had performed was just "_Lumos_". Not a spell one would fight someone with.

"She didn't fight back," said Harry, sounding confused.

"What d'you mean?" asked Dawlish.

"Her wand's last act was to light the way for its master. She didn't duel with whoever killed her." There was much muttering amongst the Aurors at this news. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack_. All of the Aurors had their wands at the ready and looked towards the source of the noise. Kingsley had apparated into the room.

"It's alright, it's just me," said Kingsley. "Any news?"

"A little," said Harry. "There was no struggle at all. Narcissa didn't fight back. I used Prior Incantato. And you? What did Draco and Astoria have to say?"

Kingsley decided to leave out his conversation with Astoria, and replied. "There was…. A bit of a scuffle," said Kingsley. "Mr. Malfoy stunned Mr. Weasley, then he attempted to take me down too, but I stunned him before he could get the chance to do any real damage. Then…. Well…. Things got a little…. Strange…. To say the least. He started mumbling about a backup plan, something that couldn't be stopped. He kept saying that we were 'too late' to stop it. He looked deathly frightened during it all. Then he passed out. He's been escorted to St. Mungo's by Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass."

"He must've known something," Harry said. "Something else happened last night that we don't even know about yet. Someone must've had a motive for murdering Narcissa Malfoy."

"I've found something!" said Flaherty, another Auror. "It's a book. I found it in Lucius Malfoy's study. That room had heavy protective charms on it, but we finally got in! It looks like this is a book of really dark magic." He handed it to Kingsley.

"_Secrets of the Darkest Art,_" muttered Kingsley. "Hmmm…. I know he's an ex-Death Eater, but he didn't need a book of the dark arts to learn how to use the Killing Curse. They were all well learned in performing Unforgivable Curses. What do you think, Potter?" He handed the book to Harry. It looked quite old and worn. The lettering on the cover was peeling away. Harry looked horrified at the sight of the book. He took it from Kingsley and held it delicately.

"Horcruxes," mumbled Harry. He recognized the book at once. It was one of the books Hermione had summoned from Dumbledore's office at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the only book out of the lot that had given explicit instructions on creating and destroying Horcruxes. "He _was _a regular at Borgin and Burkes. He probably got this book from them."

"What are you going on about, Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Lucius killed Narcissa. He did it to split his soul so he could create a Horcrux. Just like his old master."

"A Horcrux?" asked Kingsley. "But, what would he turn into a Horcrux? And after seeing what happened to Voldemort, why in the world would he even think about splitting his soul?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "But I'm going to find out. I'm going to St. Mungo's. I may not be Draco's favorite person, but after last year, he owes me one. He'll talk." Kingsley hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"Alright. We'll hold down the fort here and look for more clues. I'll send along a patronus in case of emergency," Kingsley said. "And Potter…. Be careful. Draco didn't seem…. Right…. When he was at the Ministry. He may not be in a fit state to talk."

"I'll be careful Kingsley." And with that, Harry disapparated.

Harry appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's. He approached the young witch at the front desk and said "I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

The witch, who appeared to be absorbed in that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_, looked up from her paper, looking disgruntled. "He's in 'Spell Damage'," she said, pointing to the sign, which indicated that Spell Damage was on the fourth floor.

Harry headed up to the fourth floor, wondering why Draco was in the Spell Damage ward. He reached the fourth floor, where there was another desk, with a kind looking witch behind it. "Hello ma'am," Harry said. "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy has just been put in a room for recovery. He was under a nasty Imperius Curse. I'll take you to him, dear." They walked down a brightly lit hallway until they reached the end. The kind witch then turned to the last door on the right and knocked. "Mr. Malfoy? You have a visitor. Can he come in dear?"

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Draco said, sounding irritated. "Go away."

"Draco, it's me, Harry. I have a few questions for you. I'm here on behalf of the Ministry, and I insist that you let me talk to you for a couple of minutes."

"_Potter_?" he asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, right. Like I'd talk to _you_."

"Really, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Even after Ron, Hermione, and I saved your life multiple times last year? You owe me Malfoy!"

Draco hesitated, then spoke softly. "You have five minutes, Potter. Come in." The kind witch smiled at Harry encouragingly and pushed the door open. Harry stepped inside, leaving the witch to go back to her post. The room was very dimly lit. The only source of light was a single candle on Draco's bedside table. "Well?" Draco asked. "What do you want?"

"What happened at the Ministry, Draco?"

"Is that it?" Draco asked. "The minister could have told you that. Quit wasting my time."

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Harry. "Because you were under the Imperius curse. Because whatever your father is planning, you know what it is, and he doesn't want you telling anyone." Draco was silent. He sat upright on the bed with a stunned look on his face. "Your father killed your mother, didn't he?"

"You have to stop him," Draco said, looking both terrified and inspired. Beneath his pale, gaunt, horrified looking face, his eyes were filled with fiery determination. "He's going to do something awful, and you're the only one who stands a chance against him. You were the one who killed You-Know-Who. You can stop my father from bringing him back." Now it was Harry's turn to look pale and sick.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly as Draco flinched violently. "But…. How? It's impossible."

"No." Draco said. "It's impossible in the present. But not in the past. Father has stolen a Time Turner."

"But all of the Time Turners were destroyed."

"All but one," said Draco. "Father stole it from the ministry just after _he _came back. Probably on his orders." Harry paused for what felt like an eternity. His mind was racing.

"Where is your father now?" asked Harry.

"Given that nothing's changed, I don't think he's gone back in time yet. In the present, he was heading to Little Hangleton. The exact place where he wants to appear in the past. More specifically, the 'Riddle House'. Where You-Know-Who took refuge before he came back."

Harry, looking excited, was about to disapparate right then and there, but paused. "Draco," he asked. "Do you know why your father killed your mother?"

"No," Draco said. "I wish I did. I have a feeling that whatever the reason is, it can't be good. This plan of his may be even bigger than I knew. Potter…. Be careful. And good luck."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said. "I'll stop him, and avenge your mother. I owe her one, too. She saved my life." And with that, Harry disapparated.


	4. Four Years Earlier

Chapter Four: Four Years Earlier

Harry experienced the uncomfortable sensation of being sucked through a narrow rubber tube. He then found himself in front of a sign he'd seen only in a memory. It read: "Great Hangleton- 5 miles; Little Hangleton- 1 mile". Harry saw the large dilapidated manor house in the distance. There was one light on in the house. Harry, suddenly frightened, disapparated again. He reappeared in front of the house. The light that was on in the building came from the same room Voldemort had stayed in four years previously. He had seen it in one of his frighteningly realistic nightmares from his scar. He put on his Invisibility cloak, ran into the house, and stealthily climbed the stairs. He found himself in a long dark hallway. At the end of the hallway, a door was open. Light from a fireplace was pouring from the room. Harry cautiously proceeded down the hallway towards the door. He peered inside, still not wishing to make his presence known. Inside, he saw just who he had expected; Lucius Malfoy. He was crouched down on the floor in front of the fireplace, fiddling with what appeared to be the Time Turner. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Then Lucius began muttering to himself. He sounded run down, as if he had been considerably weakened. "There…. All preparations finished…. I've made the Horcrux…. I've magically set the Time Turner to go one year into the past with every turn instead of one hour…. Four turns will do it now…." Then, to Harry's horror, Lucius began turning the Time Turner in his hand. Once…. Twice…. Harry panicked. He realized that it was now or never. He'd never be able to stop him from going back in time…. So…. Just as Lucius turned it over for the third time, Harry took off his Invisibility cloak, tucked it in his robe, and threw the door open. Before Lucius even realized something was happening, Harry ran to Lucius and grabbed the chain of the Time Turner just as he turned it for the fourth time. "_No!_" exclaimed Lucius, who had finally realized what was happening. But it was too late. They flew back in time at blinding speed. Their eyes locked onto each other, each sending a message of eternal loathing to the other. They suddenly landed on the floor in the middle of the same room they were in, four years in the past. It was currently empty. Lucius wrenched the Time Turner out of Harry's grasp and pointed his wand at him. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he bellowed. As he said this, Harry spun on the spot and Disapparated. The Killing Curse missed him by less than a second.

Lucius Malfoy cursed loudly at his stupidity as Harry reappeared at Number 12, Grimmauld Place; a place that the Harry of the current time didn't know about. Harry's mind was racing. He was four years in the past with no way to get back. Harry entered the house, knowing that no one would be there except for Kreacher, who probably wouldn't even notice him. The house was filthier than he'd ever seen it. No cleaning had been done in over a decade, and no one had bothered to check on the old place. It was no wonder there were so many spiders and doxys when Harry first saw the place three years ago…. Or would it be _next _year now? Harry realized that this wasn't just going to be a stressful experience, it was going to be a _confusing _one too.

Harry sat down on the old dusty couch in the sitting room. He needed to collect his thoughts and come up with a plan for action. If it was four years in the past, then Voldemort was still alive, but not yet restored to power. And his Horcruxes were still intact too…. "That's it!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "The Horcruxes! This place hasn't been inhabited for years, so the locket Horcrux is still here!" Harry ran to the old glass case that he remembered it being in before. It was still a wreck, and the locket was still inside, right where Kreacher had put it.

Harry extracted the locket from the case and held the chicken-egg sized pendant in his palm, looking at it with disgust. He had seen Ron destroy it with the sword of Gryffindor in the Forest of Dean just last year. Its remnants were completely destroyed beyond repair, the evil piece of soul encased in it destroyed. Now it sat in his hand again, cold as ice against his skin, beating mechanically, as if it were alive. It _was _alive of course. A fragment of Voldemort's soul was sealed within it. Unfortunately, he had no way to destroy it. There were no basilisk fangs around, Hermione had never taught Harry how to make Fiendfyre, and Gryffindor's sword was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Then again, Dumbledore was alive now! He could just go to Hogwarts and tell him what happened. It was his best bet. Harry stowed the locket away in his pocket, put his Invisibility cloak back on, and disapparated, heading for Hogsmeade.

AN: Yes, I'm aware it's not much, and yes, I'm aware this took me A YEAR to write. I truly apologize. Hopefully there will be more frequent updates from now on. Chapter Five shouldn't take too long.


End file.
